


The Lie That Does Not Comfort

by eerian_sadow



Series: Rare Pairing pieces [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alcoholism, Community: tf_rare_pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lie That Does Not Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> for tf_rare_pairing’s weekly requests for the week of April 15, 2012.

Title: untitled  
Universe: G1  
Rating: PG13  
Characters/Pairing: Ratchet/Prowl  
Content Advisory: alcoholism  
Prompt: Prowl/Ratchet:addict  
Notes: for tf_rare_pairing’s weekly requests for the week of April 15, 2012.

Prowl watched, more than a little sadly, from across the room as Ratchet took another of the viciously glowing high grade shots. More than anyone else on the ship he understood the need to escape the reality of the war they were fighting, but watching the medic poison himself to do so on a daily basis struck harder than one of Devastator’s fists.

He hated seeing his once vital and vibrant lover reduced to… this.

“You want one?” Ratchet asked, catching his gaze.

The tactician shook his head. “No. And I wish you didn’t either.”

The medic chuckled bitterly. “Because the alternative is so much better.”

Prowl set his datapad on the table and stood, determined not to fight this time, they way had so many times before. “You have nightmares because you can’t save them all. I have them because I send them out to die. I simply wish that I could be the solace you seek, the way it used to be.”

Ratchet watched, frowning as Prowl retreated from the room. Then he turned back to his high grade, staring into the swirling colors of the cube for a long moment. With trembling fingers, he picked it up and threw it across the room with a snarl.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Prowl felt his spark break as he listened to his lover’s broken sobs from their berth.


End file.
